diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Differences Between the Online Book, Book Series, and Film
Post differences you find in The Internet Book and Book Series. The Internet version starts here. Internet version * This version appears to be one whole book. * In this version it says Rodrick had to scrub toilets if Greg writes a bit each day. * In this version the kid with lots of piercings is named Otha Harris. * In this version the girls' note says "Greg is a goober." * In this version he says to a female teacher "No speech English" to get out of doing a problem. * In this version he says his Dad thought he was an idiot and a liar. * There are many mood differences. Many scenes of Frank being mad were changed to Frank being tired, confused, or disappointed. * In this version the kid Greg shows as an example to his "Last Name Rule" is named Larry Ziegel instead of Christopher Ziegel. * In this version various brand names are present. For example the console Rowley owns is a Playstation with 42 games. Also Greg and the other boys are seen playing their Game Boys. * In this version Greg was invited by Rowley to have a sleepover at his house, but when Rowley broke his toe his parents came to the basement, looking really mad at Greg. Manny was not involved at all. * In this version Greg signs up for a video game tournament, but competes against Leland. * In this version the kid named Collin Lee had a much bigger role. His appearance is also identical to Alex Aruda's. * The Fullers are called the Roses. Also, their dog's name is Stevie, not Princess. * In this version Fregley's name was spelled "Fregly." * In this version Greg's mom was named "Ann." * In this version the kid Greg has to wrestle was a kid nicknamed "Stinky Williams." * In this version Chirag Gupta had a different hairstyle and a long, pointy nose. * In this version part of Mrs. Craig's role was replaced by a woman named Mrs. Jordan. * In this version the drawings have a simple, dirty look, similar to a child's drawing. * In this version Greg's soccer coach is named Mr. Keith. Also Kenny Keith is Mr. Keith's son. * In this version the kid who bothers Greg during detention was Kenny Keith. * In this version Manny was seen watching Sesame Street on TV. * In this version when Dad researches Rodrick's work looking for his factual errors, he tells him that Benjamin Franklin didn't actually fight in Vietnam. * In this version Greg's birthday happens during the school year. * In this version Rowley had to miss the talent show when he breaks his hand. * In this version Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for his birthday. * In this version Manny calls Greg "Pootie." * In this version Dad's boss is named "Mr. Swann" and is not his boss. * In this version Holly Hills was named "Piper Matthews" and had a clearly different hairstyle. Her older sister Heather was named "Lori Matthews" and also had the same hairstyle as Holly/Piper. * In this version the Snellas are named "the Smedleys." Shane's name is the same, but Shawn's name is "Max" and Seth doesn't have a name yet. * In this version Manny dumps unfinished Cheerios in his plastic toilet. * In this version Trista moves into Chirag Gupta's old house after his family's second attempt to move. * In this version, Frank Heffley overreacts even more to the fact that his dad, Grandpa Heffley, killed his dog and lied about it. When he found out, he immediately canceled brunch, rejected Grandpa's cake, and locked him outside their house. * In this version, Alcohol references are made, such as when Rodrick's party was discovered and him consuming it. * In this version, Rowley sleeps with a stuffed animal at a Log Cabin. * In this version, Holly Hills has a boyfriend and Greg only knowns her by Church. * In this version, Manny destroys Greg's Walkman instead of his video game console. * In this version, Greg is shown to be more academically focused than what is shown in the books. * In this version, when Greg makes faces at Manny, his mother says: "He could have choked you to death!" * In this version, Tobacco references are shown. * In this version, when Rodrick is grounded and rehearsing for his band, the dialogue is "Who Just Farted...Farted...Farted." * In this version, Rowley is not Greg's best friend: It is Collin. * In this version, Greg is not shown to be nervous or disappointed when his father decides to offically enroll Greg in Spag Union. Book Series * This version had more than one book. * In this version the the kid with lots of piercings is named Jason Brill. * In this version the girls' note says "Greg is a dork." * In this version he never mentions to the reader his Dad needs to put on more clothes before coming downstairs. * In this version he says his Dad must think he has a screw loose or something. * In this version the kid Greg shows as an example is named Christopher Ziegel instead of Larry Ziegel. * In this version many of the brand names are removed, probably to avoid copyright issues. * In this version Greg invited Rowley to have a sleepover at his house. Only Greg's mom came to the basement, not both of his parents, and checked Rowley's toe when he broke it. * In this version Collin Lee made a small appearance and was depicted as an overweight kid with short hair. Rowley replaces part of Collin's role. * In this version Greg's mom was named "Susan." * In this version the kid Greg has to wrestle was Fregley. * In this version Chirag Gupta's hair was short and his nose was somewhat modified. * In this version the look of the drawings are more professional. * In this version Greg's soccer coach is named Mr. Litch and Kenny Keith was never his son. * In this version part of Kenny Keith's role was replaced by a kid named Leon Ricket. * In this version when Dad researches Rodrick's work looking for his factual errors, he tells him that Abraham Lincoln didn't write "To Kill a Mockingbird." * In this version Greg's birthday happens in the summer. * In this version Rowley had to miss the talent show when he breaks his toe. * In this version Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for Christmas. * In this version Manny calls Greg "Ploopy." * In this version Dad's boss is named "Mr. Warren." * In this version Manny dumps unfinished corn flakes in his plastic toilet. * In this version, Manny destroy's Greg's item: The Video Game System. * In this version, when Greg pulled faces at Manny, the dialogue from Susan is "You Could've Killed Him!" * In this version Trista moves into some random house. * In this version, Rowley does not sleep with a stuffed animal in the Log Cabin. * In this version, Greg gets more nervous when getting shipped off to Spag Union. Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series